The Wonderful 102
by zyacobozzi
Summary: The arrival of a new alien threat forces the Wonderful 101 back into conflict. Action, humor, intrique and Red's weird attack names ensue. w101 is owned by Platinum Games, but I own everything I'm making up. K for slight language.
1. Opening Cutscene

_I'm sure you all know who the GEATHJERK are._

_They appeared- what is it, 47 years ago now?- wielding technology far beyond anything that humanity possessed. Their arrival was not a peaceful one, and they began attacking humanity. The battles were long and hard, but eventually, humanity drove the GEATHJERK away, winning what they later called Earth Defense War One._

_Why did they call it Earth Defense War One? Because, 20 years later, the GEATHJERK returned, with even more advanced technology. Fortunately for humanity, all of the world's governments had a secret weapon. They had created the CENTINELS organization, a secret planetary defense force (granted, by the time EDW2 was over, everyone and their brother knew what CENTINELS was). They were in charge of humanity's last line of defense- a 100-man superhero team. The Wonderul 100. Hand-picked for their strengh, courage, intelligence, and above, teamwork, the Wonderful 100 fought back the GEATHJERK better than any weapon ever could. In the end,however, it took a brave sacrifice by one man to end EDW2._

_20 years after that (dang, the GEATHJERK had amazing timing!), Earth Defense War Three began. The new, more prepared Wonderful 100 fought even more valiantly than the original, and made it the point that no other earthling could- they made it to the ruler of the GEATHJERK federation- Supreme Overlord Jergingha. Along with new allies they had met along the way, and a brand-new 101st member, Jergingha was finally bested. The Guild of Evil Aliens Terrorizing Humans with Jiggawatt bombs, Energy Beams, Ray guns and Killer lasers was finally destroyed._

_However, in the process, Jergingha had revealed GEATHJERK's purpose to the Wonderful 100- they had come from a future were mankind had conquered the known universe and become evil, so they went back througn time to ensure that the nightmare never begun. With this knowledge, CENTINELS decided to avoid contact with extraterrestrial beings at all costs, thereby limiting their chances of forming the Greater Glactic Coalition that would cause so much trouble in the future. With Earth essentially cutting itself off from any galactic activity, the now Wonderful 101 was largely disbanded, only to be used in case of a massive human military threat._

_However, something big is coming. And Earth needs a savior._

_It needs a hero._

_It needs..._

(cue triumphant fanfare)

Red: "The Wonderful..."

All: "**102!**"

_I know we keep forgetting you, but we need you more than ever._

==Welcome to my 3rd fanfic... and one of my new favorite game, to boot!

As always, I'll list any notes down here. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!


	2. Operation 000: Prologue 1

**Paris, France- Blossom City Time: 06:47**

To the man walking down the street on his way to work, Paris was having its rainiest day ever.

The man didn't actually live in Paris, of course- he owned a nice flat back in London- but he'd been spending more and more time in the City of Light since Earth Defense War 3. And from what he had seen, this took the cake for worst weather. The rainwater had gotten so high over the past three hours that the street itself had completely filled up and was spilling slightly onto the sidewalk.

Well, he thought to himself, at least it was better than being bombarded by GEATHJERK Cough-Foon warships. Then again, ever since the federation's demise, everything felt better. He even stifled a laugh as he saw a teenager cursing to himself trying to get his hotrodder car though the water-filled street.

The man finally reached his destination- a large white and yellow college-like institution. On the front gate, there was a curving moon-like symbol, along with the building's name and motto...

_CENTINELS Planetary Secret Service Headquarters  
Keeping humanity safe, one battle at a time._

As the man walked through the gate and up to the front door, he thought to himself how cheesy-sounding the CENTINELS motto was. Not that he disliked the organization itself, however. How could he? to the public, he was one of its most well-known members.

He finally opened the massive wooden door- and was greeted by a less-than-intimidating waiting room. Nobody was there except for a receptionist behind the desk, who he walked up to.

Man: "I'd like to access the main CENTINELS conference room, please."

Receptionist: "What's the password, sir?"

Man: "Honestly, how do you not recognise me?"

Receptionist: "Just a precaution, sir."

Man: "Alright. The password is Swordfish."

Receptionist: "Perfect, sir. I'll send you right down. And forgive me asking, sir, but..."

Man: "What is it?"

Receptionist: "Are you as excited to see CENTINELS reforming as I am, Captain Nelson?"

The man smirked as he adjusted his commander hat, one that signified him as captain of the flagship known as _The Virgin Victory. _"Honestly, I nearly thought we were gone for good. I'm more worried about what's so significant we need to assemble everyone to find a solution than I was about GEATHJERK. Oh, and good day, madam."

Nelson stepped into what looked like a restroom with a "WC" painted on the door. However, this room was actually an elevator, one that lead to the actual underground CENTINELS HQ. When the elevator finally reached the bottom floor, he stepped out into the primary conference room, where he had been summoned by his superiors.

The room was very dark, save for a bluebacklight and the glow of several plasma screens, the technology for which had been pillaged from GEATHJERK ships. The long obsidian table that everyone was gathered around was completely bare, save for a rotating statue of a woman in a lab coat, the engraving of which read: "_Dedicated to Professor Margahrita Redgrave- the woman who gave her life to defend all of ours." _Nelson walked over to a small table off to the side, loaded with refreshments, and began making himself a cup of tea while a tall man at the head of the table glared at him.

Tall Man:"I hope you realize how important this is, Nelson."

The captain turned towards him, with his finished tea in hand. "You still haven't told me what it is we're here for, Commander Woods."

Woods stood up so he was less in the dark. He had completely gray hair that was slicked back over his head, a red Italian suit complete with a metallic CENTINELS badge, and a pale face with piercing green eyes. He was also the commander-in-chief of the entire orgainzation, and below his intimidating exterior, even he was worried as to what the new discovery was- not that he was going to let that undermine his authority.

Woods: "Sit down, Nelson. The whole gang's here."

Nelson sat down to an old friend of his- Alice McGregor, pilot of _The Virgin Victory_ and one of the original Wonderful 100 alongside him- the original Wonder-White. Back then, she was a lot more sunny- nowadays, she focused so much on her job that she actually forgot to show most emotions. While she wasn't looking, he tried to to give her a little pat on the back. She turned around and glared at him silently- he swore the temperature dropped a couple degrees.

Woods: "Alright, I know that 7 years ago we all promised to shut down the orgainzation- that we'd cut off all contact with extraterrestrial beings. However, it has come to our attention that, once again, they may be coming to us."

Alice: "How so?"

Woods: "Professor, if you please..."

A small elderly man got up for his seat and waddled over to a massive plasma screen behind Woods. This geezer was none other than Professor James Shirogane- another member of the original 100 as Wonder-Black and the organization's greatest scientific mind. Shirogane was responsible for nearly all of CENTINELS' technology and most of the hybrid GEATHJERK tech from after EDW3. However, his usually cheerful face was overcome by a look of pure dread.

Shirogane: "Now, I all bet yer wonderin' what's so darn important..."

Oh yeah. Shirogane also had an inexplicable Western accent.

Shirogane: "But I have just discovered the biggest clue of an invasion since Earth Defense War NUMERO UNO!"

Nelson: "Get on with it, Shirogane."

The professor pulled up a huge map of Earth's exoatmospheric layer on the plasma screen, showing several small objects moving toward the planet.

Alice: "Professor, that meteor shower's been known about for months."

Shirogane: "I know. I'm the guy whose satellite picked them up in the first place. But now that they're in close enough range for me to scan them remotely, I had me a little looksee to find out what they were made up of."

Nelson: "The result?"

Woods: "The professor couldn't find exactly what it was made of, but it seems to be an alloy of carbon, iron, and... GEATH-Titanium."

Shirogane: "And that ain't the half of it! Some of the larger meteorites were emitting some kind of powerful energy. Captain, Alice, y'all remember that giant GEATHJERK space fortress?"

Alice: "Affirmitive. The Jerk-matter readings on that were off every chart we had."

Shirogane: "Well, for being 1/10000th the size, it's emittin' energy only 4.6 percent weaker!"

Nelson heard this and nearly choked on some of his tea. Woods heard this and nearly fell out of his seat. Alice... heard it and barely reacted.

Shirogane: "Yesiree, folks, whatever these meteors are blow GEATHJERK's biggest weapon out of the water! And if these are invaders, I highly doubt this is all the varmints are gonna throw at us."

Nelson: "So, commander, what's the plan? Reactivate the Super Reactors and power up Margahrita?"

Woods: "As easy as that would be, we can't. They only had enough juice for the one invasion."

Shirogane: "Even if we could, the darn things are still stuck in subspace! I completely forgot to give the stealth circuits a reverse setting!

Alice: "Can we contact the GDA?"

Woods: "Unfortunately, the GDA is out of the question. Said that Shirogane didn't get any conclusive findings."

Shirogane: "I'dlike to give those idjits some conclusive beatings, that's for sure!"

Woods: "Err... So, I think there's only one thing we can do, Nelson."

Nelson: "Are you saying what I sincerely pray to Arceus you're saying, Woods?"

Woods: "Nelson, I am officially reinstating you and Ms. McGregor as captain and pilot of _The Virgin Victory_. Pick up our friend Wedgewood in Blossom City."

Nelson finished the last sip of his tea. "Good thing you've been creating the new lineup for the Wonderful 101 behind the backs of every government on Earth, Woods. I knew we'd never truly be safe without them."

Woods turned to a small speaker to his side. "Contact every member of the Wonderful 101! Tell them it's time to get back to work!"

Nelson and Alice dismissed themselves to head to the hangar where the _Virgin Victory _was being prepared for its first flight in seven years. They finally arrived to see the ship being cleaned- it looked just as sleek and fast as it did the day of its commission. The two stepped inside and Alice immediately ran over to the controls, running her hand over them like a mother carressing her child.

Nelson: "Heh... Excited to be back behind the controls, Alice?"

Alice: "Captain, the only job I could find was as a bartender. Not exactly the most fufilling job."

Nelson: "Well, that's all behind us. Alice..."

The hangar doors above began slowly opening as if they hadn't been opened since EDW3.

Nelson: "Full speed to Blossom City!"

==Whoo yeah!

First off, on the day of this writing, I actually did manage to obtain Wonder-Captain and Wonder-Scarf, Nelson and Alice's playable alter-egos. Which brings me to why I said that Alice and the Professor were Wonderful Ones- merely due to their playable forms alongside the old Wonder-Red. (If you think that's breaking canon, I actually think Luka's mom was secretly a Wonderful One. :D)

Secondly, Woods is my OC. Keep an eye on him...

Thirdly, please review!


	3. Operation 000: Prolouge 2

**Blossom City, U.S.A.- Time: 07:55 AM**

Will was running as fast as he could.

He silently cursed to himself as he ran down the halls of Blossom City High School, trying to get to the homeroom that he taught. Of course, he thought, he had to be running late on the day he was taking the homeroom on their end-of-the-year field trip. And this wasn't a normal museum trip, either. He and the school's principal had chartered a special maglev to Blossom Tower to watch the meteor shower that was scheduled to occur at 9:30 that morning. Everyone, especially his star pupil Luka, had been super excited to see it- and Will had to agree.

Of course, he was late due to circumstances beyond his control. Not only was traffic bad as usual in Blossom City, but strange things had been happening all morning. First off, all the electronics in his house were either inactive on on the fritz. His alarm clock, normally set to 6:00 so he could chat a little with Luka and the rest of the teachers before school started, refused to go off. All the cooking appliances in his house were going crazy, so he ran to his car with nothing eaten but some charred eggs, a frozen-solid blueberry bagel, and a mug of coffee that wasn't much more than hot water with coffee grounds at the bottom. Except his car didn't work. He finally decided to hop on a bus and commute to the school. Except the bus's engine kept turning on and off, rendering it nearly immobile. It was a 15-minute drive from the bus stop to the school, and he got on the bus at 7:00- yet somehow he had only gotten to the school five minutes eariler. And the entire time, he had had some ringing in his ear, like a fuzzy radio reception, but he couldn't figure out what it was...

He shrugged as he finally approached his homeroom. "Don't let that distract you, Will", he thought, "everyone has bad days now and then." He opened the door slowly...

And amazingly enough, nobody was rioting, a first for Will's homeroom. Even the kids who acted like bullies were patiently waiting in their seats. He cracked a tiny smile and walked over towards his desk. After setting down his stuff, he glanced towards a seat near the window, the seat of the now 14-year-old Luka Alan Smithee, who was doodling something in a sketchbook that he constantly carried around. As always, he was wearing his signature pair of aviator goggles, a memento of his lost mother. Her death, while it had tormented him for years, was now something he accepted, and he was one of the most humble people in the school.

Ah well, time to wait for the bus and end off the year with a bang.

Will: "G-Good morning, kids."

Kids (slightly bored):"Morning, Mr. Wedgewood."

Will kept congratulating the kids on a job well done for the year and that he hoped to see them next fall. As he was talking, Luka looked up from the sketch of some strange device he was working on. The metal rings on the sketchbook's side were picking up some kind of green light. He looked out the window and both the sketchbook dropped.

Will: "Now, who's ready to head to Blossom Tower to see the meteor shower of the century?"

Luka: "M-Mr. Wedgewood?"

Will: "Yes, Luka?"

Luka: "I think the meteor shower is headed to us."

Will ran over to the window and saw what Luka was talking about- three large, glowing green meteors were hurtling straight towards the school, more seemingly on the way.

Will: "E-Everybody out! Run!"

Will and the students poured out of the room as one of the meteors hid the classroom and demolished everything. The students began running around aimlessly, trying to decide what would be the safest spot. Will was trying to keep them calm, but nothing he did worked.

Will (to himself): "OK, let's try a little favorite from seven years ago."

_Tutorial: Touch Collection  
Touch a civilian with the current leader to save them and add them to your group._

Will ran back and forth down the hall, grabbing as many students as he could and leading them down to the Anti-GEATHJERK bunker installed in the gym since before EDW3. As the group ran down the hall, more of the meteors struck the school, causing small explosions and landslides. Finally all of Will's students were safe and he lead them into the bunker.

Boy: "Mr. Wedgewood, get in!"

Will: "I-uh-I need to get down to the office and call the GDA. You guys stay here."

Girl: "But, Mr. Wedgewood..."

Luka: "He'll be fine! Just stay in there!"

Boy: "Wha... Why the heck is Luka going with you?"

Will: "He's not."

Luka: "Huh? Why not?"

Will whispered something into Luka's ear. Whatever it was seemed to change Luka's mind. "OK, fine, I'll stay in here." He jumped in as Will closed the bunker doors.

Will (to himself): "OK, I have to get down to the office ASAP."

_Tutorial: Dash  
Hold the Y button or run for a certain distance to dash and run faster._

_Tutorial: Jump  
Press A to perform a jump. Pressing A again performs a second mid-air jump._

Will ran down the halls again, dashing for his life. Lots of rubble and burning pipes had appeared due to the meteorite crashes, but he leaped over them like a professional acrobat. He made it through the ruined commons and was just about to reach the office when another meteor turned toward him...

Wait a second, he thought, meteors don't... turn...

He only had a second to finish the thought before the not-meteor struck him. Good thing he only needed 3 billionths of one.

In a split second, a pendant he wore around his neck flashed. Suddenly, he was transported to a bizzare black-and-red room with raw electricity crackling along the walls. He opened up his eyes and began punching and kicking the air, finally finishing off with a bold announcement-

Will: "**WONDER-EYES, RED!**"

A beam of light projected from the pendant, which materialized into a mysterious black mask. Said mask than quickly charged onto his face, and his clothes were replaced by a red and black jumpsuit and a red jacket, along with a comm-device on his ear. His hands were the most affected part- they were covered in black metallic gloves with pressure gauges on the wrist. With his new gear on, Will began his combat routine again, only this time there was a lot more weight and power behind them. Finishing off his routine, Will charged up one final punch- and shattered the walls of the room, inadvertantly knocking away the not-meteor in the process. He stood up and jumped out of the small pit the not-meteor had made.

Will: "I'm the Former Special Combat Agent, CENTINELS Planetary Secret Service, Blossom City Field Office! Also known as... **WONDER-RED!**"

_Wonder-Red  
The Crimson Fist_

Red realized the static in his ear was back, even louder than before. Finally realizing that it was a problem with the comm-device, he adjusted the frequency until he could make out the transmission.

Nelson: "_Red...State of emergzzzz...sending new recrzzzz to your lo...Be cautzzzz..."_

Red: "I... don't know if you can hear me, but, Roger!"

Overhead, Red saw two more of the not-meteors fly overhead. With his Wonder-Mask, however, not only was the green glow filtered out, but his eyesight had improved so much he could make out individual details of the alien crafts. The pods were oval-shaped bullet-like vehicles, about the size of an Earth semi, with black armor plating on the sides that had a blue circuitry-like pattern similar to GEATHJERK technology, but slightly different design-wise. On one end, there was a glowing green photon engine, which was probably the source of the green glow, and on the front, there was a creepy-looking eye-like emblem. Red tapped a button on the side of the comm-device to analyze and document the alien crafts.

_Meytiar  
Geradius-Class High-Adaptibility Troop Carrier_

The newly-dubbed Meytiar ships hovered over the hole from their incredibly destructive comrade, as if staring Red down before a confrontation. The front end of one of the pods opened up and began emitting the green glow again. Certain the Meytiar was going to fire a laser of some sort, Red tensed up for a Wonder-Jump. However, instead of attacking, the Meytiar fired small green beams at the ground, which teleported in what appeared to be ground troops- small humanoid robots with no head, silver armor all over their bodies with the same eye emblem on their chest, and right arms that were replaced with rifle-like cannons. Red scanned them, still tense.

_Guuni  
Basic Infantry_

While the two carrier ships flew off to do more damage, the Gunni stayed behind to fight Red. Pressing a second button on the comm-device, Red smirked at the small robots.

Red: "Word of warning, invaders. I give no quarter to those who threaten the peace of Earth or Blossom City. Sorry to say... Nearly crushing me counts."

He pressed the button- and it began to play music for him. The Wonderful 101's self-made "theme song", to be exact.

Red: "Hyaa!"

_Tutorial: Solo Combat  
Press X for a light attack. Press A for a heavy attack._

With the truly epic music blaring in his ears, Red was fully motivated and ready to kick some alien behind. And kick behind he did- as he made his way towards the school's office, he demolished every Guuni that tried to stand up to him. Some of them tried to get back to a farther position and snipe him, others merely tried to pistol whip him, but all of them barely withstood a punch from Red's fully charged Vulcan Knuckles.

Red began thinking to himself. "It really has been a while since I got to do this. I don't know... It feels good to get back in the game."

None of the Gunni managed to stop him as he made it into the school's cafeteria, where several faculty members were hiding under makeshift barracades. He tried to run over towards one group when another Meytiar crashed through the ceiling. Tensing up again, Red prepared for another wave of Guuni. However, the pod had a different idea in mind. It simply spawned one object- a black, blocky, monolith-like robot. The same circuitry lines ran up and down its body, and it had four floating hand-like manipulators and a mid-sized cuboid head with the eye emblem on it. Oh, yeah, it was also as big as the giant Die Dough-Goo robots that GEATHJERK enjoyed using. Red quickly scanned it before it took a swipe at him.

_Misorin  
Anti-Infantry Assault Mecha_

Red darted back and forth about the cafeteria as the large Misorin robot attacked him. He had to admit, this robot was much more agile than the Die Dough-Goo, utilizing quick punches and uppercuts as opposed to the former's slow spinning attacks. In fact, for such a big machine, it was actually doing a pretty good job of dodging his attacks. It even got in a couple of powerful strikes in while Red wasn't looking. Eventually, however, Red noticed one of the manipulators hovering lower than the others, possibly due to lack of power. Quickly, he jumped onto it and proceeded to Wonder-Jump his way up to the head. After a few fully charged punches, the Misorin's head exploded, followed by the body.

What Red wasn't counting on was the Meytiar still hovering over the battlefield. It opened up the front portal once again, only this time, a small laser cannon came out instead of an enemy. The pod slowly turned towards a group of faculty members behind the salad bar and began charging up a blast...

?: "Now!"

Suddenly, a group of people jumped off of the roof and onto the Meytiar, grabbing on and beginning to pummel it, forcing it to stop charging and try to shake the people off. Red looked at their clothing- colored jackets and jumpsuits similar to his- more Wonderful Ones! And despite the fact that none of them looked familiar to him, he was still glad for the reenforcements.

Red: "Guys! When'd you get here?"

?: "When Captain Nelson contacted us, sir. You didn't get the message?"

Red turned around and saw a girl of about 19-20 years of age standing behind him. She was wearing a purple polo shirt and some kakhis alongside a prupleish backpack, and her brown hair was highlighted by a streak of purple. She seemed to be a normal enough teenager- but her being here told Red that she was more than what she appeared to be.

Red: "If it isn't... Sorry, kinda drawing a blank."

?: "Well, you should be, sir. We kinda haven't officially met yet."

Red: "I thought that the Wonderful 101 was disbanded. What are you doing?"

?: "Well, luckily for humankind, Commander Woods secretly kept the project going under the noses of the planet's government. So, here we are!"

Just then, the Meytiar finally managed to shake of the Wonderful Ones that had latched onto it. It began charging up its engine and charged forward at Red. He quickly turned and realized he finally had the opportunity to do something he couldn't remember the last time he had done it.

Red: "**UNITE HAND!**"

With a voice so booming it required both bold and uppercase letters, Red called to the various Wonderful Ones. Their CENTINEL-Suits activated almost immediately, forming them into a perfect line. "Now," he thought, "time to draw it."

_Tutorial: Wonder-Liner  
Use the Touchscreen or R-Stick to draw a formation via Wonder-Liner._

_New Morph: Unite Hand  
Draw a circle to form Unite Hand!_

The Wonderful Ones transformed into Red's signature weapon- a giant red fist made of all the linked comrades. Red quickly punched the incoming pod, knocking it into the air, where it exploded.

?: "That.. was.. AWESOME!"

Red dissolved the Unite Hand. "Thanks, but usually I like to know whose complementing me."

?: "Oh, forgive me, sir. I'm Agitha Kirkland, Special Combat Agent, CENTINELS Planetary Secret Service, Winchester Field Office. But you can call me-"

Just then, Agitha was interrupted by a second Meytiar coming towards them, charging its cannon. She grasped the pendant around her neck, identical to Red's, giving the battle cry-

Agitha: "**WONDER-EYES, PURPLE!**"

She was whisked away to a room identical to the one Red was sent to, only purple instead of red. She crossed her arms in an X shape in front of her, and her CENTINEL-Suit replaced her normal clothes, except her back back, oddly enough, and a Wonder-Mask formed seamlessly to her face. She opened up her backpack and pulled out a small ring, which promptly enlarged into an incredibly sharp discus-like ring. She jumped out of her room, fully prepared for combat. The Meytiar still being a good distance away may have been a problem for Red, but for her...

Agitha: "Unite Ring!"

_New Morph: Unite Ring  
Draw a circle with something within it to form Unite Ring!_

In a much calmer voice, she called the Wonderful Ones into a shape that matched her large ring precisely. She quickly hurled it at the Meytiar, and it sliced clean through and returned to her after the pod had been destroyed. Satisfied, she dissolved the ring and pulled her hair out of her eyes.

_Wonder-Purple  
The Not-So-Shrinking Violet_

Red: "When did they get you?"

Purple: "A few months ago, actually. This is my first real assignment. And how lucky am I to actually spend it with one of the greats!"

Red: "I... dunno. Pretty lucky?"

Purple: "Oh, you have no idea how long I've wanted to be a Wonderful One! It's exciting just to be here!"

Red: "Well, keep focused. We still have to protect the school."

Purple: "Right. The civilians will also need our help."

_Tutorial: Wonder-Collecting  
Draw the Wonder-Liner around civilians to add them to your group._

After circling and recruiting all the faculty members, the group ran down the halls, continuing to the office. They were stopped by another wave of Guuni, but they were no match for Red on his own. You can imagine how pathetic they were thanks to the group.

_Tutorial: Team Combat  
Press X for a team attack. Press A to generate a Unite Morph._

They eventually made their way to the office. As Red looked around for the phone, Purple noticed another Meytiar heading directly towards them. She quickly tensed up for a Wonder-Jump and the team leaped out of the way as the pod demolished the office.

Red: "Wow... That was close."

Purple: "And I think that was the last one!"

Red: "What do you mean?"

Purple: "Look! They're all headed towards Blossom City instead!"

Purple was right. All the Meytiars had stopped bombarding the school, but were now bombarding Blossom City itself. Finally, however, the comm-device interference seemed to go away.

Nelson: "Red, do you copy?"

Red: "Oh, uh, yes sir."

Nelson: "Good. Now that the interference is gone, we should be able to pinpoint your location. We'll be there in a bit."

Sure enough, within about 5 minutes, _The Virgin Victory _had appeared in the skies above the school.

Alice: "Initiating laser teleportation."

Red: "Wait! What about Luka? The other kids?"

Nelson: "They'll be fine. The GDA are on their way. For now, we need to talk. There are a lot of things we need to discuss."

Purple: "Well, I have to say my first assignment was kinda hard, but overall, I'm still ready for anything!"

Red: "Y'know, Purple... I think you're going to make a fine addition to this team."

Purple: "OH MY ARCEUS YES!"

Red: "Trying to tone it down might be nice, though."

And with that, they were teleported into the _Virgin Victory _and it flew off towards Blossom City as the new battle began...

(insert results screen)

==Well, overall, I like this Operation 000 more than the actual one!

Purple is my OC, and Unite Ring is her new Morph, one of the three new ones. For melee, it is faster than Hand but also shorter-ranged and weaker. It can also be thrown, as demostrated in Purple's QTE. Not mentioned is the shuriken-like blades that pop out when the combo gauge reaches 2.5. Also, Hetalia fans will get her last name. :D

Enemy Files (the enemy group has a name, but to avoid spoilers, it's listed as enemy files for now)

_Meytiar  
Geradius-Class High Adaptability Troop Carrier  
Name Derived From: Corruption of "Meteor"_

Meytiars are the backbone of the new invasion force. Their bullet-like shape, combined with their Vernier ion engine, enables them to traverse large distances with barely any energy usage, making it far more efficient than any GEATHJERK craft. The special alloy of carbon, iron, and GEATH-Titanium (dubbed Meytium alloy by noted alien technology specialist James Shirogane) covering their hulls enables them to withstand any enviroment, from deep sea to deep space, and also enables them to survive most energy weapons and high-caliber human weaponry without a scratch, though the high-powered physical attacks of a Wonderful One or ramming into something heavy affects it greatly.

Meytiars are designed to carry invasion troops from location to location without risk of enviromental damage, hence the resistant Meytium alloy hulls. Within the pod is a dimensional displacement chamber idential to the ones used in GEATHJERK's Hah-Markee bomber ships, enabling the Meytiar to store troops and vehicles much larger than itself. In case of emergency, however, the Meytiar is also equipped with a powerful molecular disruption cannon to fend off adversaries.

_Guuni  
Basic Infantry  
Name Derived From: Corruption of "Goon" and "Puny"_

Guuni are perhaps the most generic and unintelligent troops in any known military, human or alien. Their very design proves this, purposefully being low durability and having low offensive capabilities, for the sake of being mass-producable in enemy factories. However, this mass production means that there are often several Guuni in one place at any given moment, and while pathetic in single combat, a group can catch even a Wonderful One off guard and best him/her.

Guuni, unlike GEATHJERK's Dough-Goo infantry, have no organic basis and are purely robotic in nature. Taking adavntage of their skill in groups, Guuni are programmed to follow orders broadcast from ships, whether this is a Meytiar or a command ship. Occasionally, Guuni will be commanded by an El-Guuni or Arc-Guuni. These organic officers are much more dangerous commanders than a Meytiar, as they are able to think tactically and have higher skill in combat.

Guuni have only one weapon at their disposal, a mid-powered ion rifle that replaces a right manipulator. While not very powerful, this ion rifle may be used in several different ways, so it can be a powerful weapon- if the Guuni's commander is smart enough to use it as one.

_Misorin  
Anti-Infantry Assault Mecha  
Name Derived From: EXTREME Corruption of "Monolith"_

Misorin are what the enemy forces turn to when massive infantry battalions arrive. These floating robots are completely coated in Meytium alloy, and several mini-graviton engines on the neck, lower body, and manipulators enable it to levitate freely, regardless of weight. These engines can produce massive bursts, enabling the Misorin to perform melee attacks at speeds of approximately 97 mph, or 156.11 kilometers per hour.

The Misorin is more than a big stupid strongman. It has an incredibly powerful computer "brain" within the head area, capable of analyzing an opponent's movements and finding the perfect opportunity to strike. It is especially good at tracking down targets, even within large crowds.

As always, please review, and I'll see you on the next episode of...

Red: "The Wonderful 102!"


End file.
